In the related art, a linear guide includes a guide rail extending in an axial direction and a slider straddling the guide rail to move relatively. The slider relatively moves on the guide rail in the axial direction through a plurality of rolling bodies (ball) which circulate in rolling body rolling grooves formed in the guide rail and the slider. Such a linear guide is widely used for linear moving mechanisms of various production facilities. In order that the linear guide is stably used over a long period of time, it is important to supply a sufficient amount of lubricant to the rolling body rolling groove and the ball to maintain an excellent lubricating state.
Patent Document 1 describes that a linear guide bearing device in which a porous lubricant supply member containing a lubricant is housed in a case and is attached in the end portion of the slider, and the lubricant is supplied from the lubricant supply member contacting with the rolling body rolling groove of the guide rail. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a dustproof device for a linear guide bearing in which a slide guide member which is formed of a material made of a rubber or a synthetic resin impregnated with a lubricant in advance is screw-fixed to be assembled with the end portion of a bellows-type dustproof device fixed in the slider, and the lubricant is supplied from the slide guide member to the guide rail.